BECAUSE OF GUITAR
by Bubblegirl1220
Summary: HANYA SATU DARI SEKIAN BANYAK KISAH SEORANG HOOBAE YANG BERUSAHA DEKAT DENGAN SUNBAE YANG IA CINTAI DENGAN BANTUAN SEBUAH GITAR. / CHANBAEK HERE / BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI / ROMANCE [GAGAL] , SWEET [MAYBE], HUMOR [MAYBE] SCHOOL LIFE


AUTHOR : BUBBLEGIRL1220

CAST : CHANYEOL X BAEKHYUN (CHANBAEK) , SLIGHT! KRIS

RATING : T (AMAN)

SUMMARY : HANYA SATU DARI SEKIAN BANYAK KISAH SEORANG HOOBAE YANG BERUSAHA DEKAT DENGAN SUNBAE YANG IA CINTAI DENGAN BANTUAN SEBUAH GITAR.

WARNING : BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI, TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN.

* * *

BECAUSE OF GUITAR

BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT

©2014

* * *

DON'T COPAST

DON'T BASH

HAPPY READING

* * *

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang namja manis terlihat berjalan dengan membawa sebuah gitar ditangannya. Ia sedikit kesulitan untuk membawanya. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang akan membawanya keruang musik dimana ia akan bertemu dengan sunbae yang sangat ia kagumi. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri. Bahkan banyak siswa yang menatap aneh padanya. Karena keasyikan memikirkan sunbaenya itu, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia telah berjalan melewati ruang musik, untung saja seseorang yang sejak tadi menunggunya diruang music memanggilnya dan menyadarkannya.

"HEY BYUN BAEKHYUN!" panggil orang itu. Baekhyun melirik kekanan dan kekiri mencari orang yang telah memanggilnya.

"Aku dibelakangmu bodoh."

Dengan segera Baekhyun –namja manis itu membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum bodoh pada Chanyeol –sunbaenya yang berdiri didepan ruang musik.

'Aish Baekhyun pabbo.' Runtuk Baekhyun dalam hati. Dengan cepat ia berjalan masuk kedalam ruang musik tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung, namun dengan segera ia juga masuk ke dalam ruang musik menyusul Baekhyun. Kalau saja Chanyeol melihat dengan seksama, pasti dia dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Jadi, mau kita mulai saja atau kau ma uterus menunduk seperti itu?" ucap Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan telah duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Ki-kita mulai saja sunbae." Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit mendengar nada gugup dari jawaban Baekhyun tadi. Tak lama ia pun tertawa dengan keras dan membuat Baekhyun yang sejak tadi bergelut dengan gitar yang dibawanya mau tidak mau menatap bingung pada sunbaenya itu.

"Aigoo… calm down baek. Tidak perlu gugup." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak ringan rambut Baekhyun.

BLUSH~

Dengan segera Baekhyun kembali menundukkan tidak mau Chanyeol melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang sangat imut –menurutnya.

"Geurae… sekarang ikuti letak tanganku. Nah ini kunci A." ucap Chanyeol dengan memberikan contoh pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk memperhatikan pun langsung mempraktekan apa yang dicontohkan Chanyeol tadi.

"Seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memperhatikan tangan Baekhyun. Dengan tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun dan memperbaiki letak tangan Baekhyun yang kurang tepat.

BLUSH~

Lagi-lagi semburat merah mucul dikedua pipi Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapannya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dimata Baekhyun saat ini. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol sedang memandanginya dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

'Cantik.' Batin Chayeol

"Seperti ini baru benar. Coba kau petik." Ucap Chanyeol seraya bangkit berdiri dari posisinya tadi.

Baekhyun dengan segera melakukan apa yang disuruh Chanyeol tadi. Matanya langsung berbinar mendengar nada yang tercipta dari gitarnya. Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan hoobaenya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil itu.

"Hey Baek…" panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Nde sunbae…"

"Kau cantik…"

BLUSH~

Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun merona hari ini. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memetik senar gitarnya dengan asal. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Baekhyun merona seperti itu.

CKLEK….

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang musik dibuka oleh seseorang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Seorang namja dengan surai dark brown terlihat berdiri diambang pintu dnegan wajah dinginnya.

"Eoh Kris hyung. Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Choi ssaem mencarimu. Sebaiknya cepat temui dia di lapangan basket." Ucap Kris datar dan pergi meninggalkan ruang musik.

Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kapten basketnya itu. Dengan segera dia berbalik menghadap Baekhyun yang masih menatap bingung kearah pintu ruang musik.

"ekhem… Baek sepertinya hari ini sampai disini saja, besok kita lanjutkan lagi. Kembalilah kekelasmu."

CHUP~

"Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Chanyeol setelah mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun. Dengan segera ia berlari keluar dari ruang musik dengan senyum lebar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terbengong ditempatnya.

Dengan perlahan tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk menyentuh pipinya yang dikecup Chanyeol tadi.

BLUSH~

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merona dan dengan segera menangkup kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"YAK! CHANYEOL SUNBAE MENCIUM PIPIKU!" teriak Baekhyun histeris sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti anak kecil tanpa memperdulikan gitar yang tadi dibawanya kini telah tergeletak dengan tragis diatas lantai.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun itu dari jendela yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu masuk ruang musik itu. Senyum kecil terukir diwajah tampannya. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menjauh dari ruang musik dimana Baekhyun sedang berteriak senang karena ulah nekadnya.

* * *

BECAUSE OF GUITAR

BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT

©2014

**THE END**

* * *

**NB : A-YO APA KABAR READER SEKALIAN HEHE**

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA FF CHANBAEK PERTAMA SAYA INI**

**FF INI SPESIAL UNTUK 'MILLA SARI' YANG SELALU RIBUT NAGIH FF REQUESTANNYA PADA SAYA.**

**HOPE YOUR LIKE MILMIL**

**BIG THANKS FOR :** **junia angel , lisnana1 , DeerIAM , suholicious , younlaycious88 , sayakanoicinoe , Eunfa lee , ren tobi , Luhaan Gege , XOXO KimCloud**

**THANKS FOR RIVIEW KALIAN DI FF KU SEBELUMNYA :***

**RIVIEW JUSEYO…**

**JANGAN JADI SILENT READER YA :***


End file.
